


False Ears and True Smiles

by SilencetheGolden



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice gets some fake rabbit ears. Peter is Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Ears and True Smiles

Alice was heading back to the clocktower from the amusement park. Mary Gowland had sent her an invitation for a “very special park event’ and she had been curious enough to accept. The event, as it turned out ran along the theme of ‘interesting acquaintances’ where everyone wore masks or false ears and pretended to be someone else for the day. She hadn’t even gotten to choose what to wear, Gowland just plopping a set of long, white rabbit ears on her head before going off to play a ‘concert’. As frivolous as they were, Alice didn’t take them off immediately, if no one saw her, there was no harm in it. Right? It was a moot point, for who but Peter White, stalker rabbit extraordinaire had come pacing down the path and spotted her.

"Alice!" Peter cried, running up to her. Alice tried to yank the fake ears off her head, before he saw, but that stupid rabbit was too fast.

"Alice! What lovely ears you have!" Peter reached out to stroke one lovingly. Alice moved her head back, not wanting to be stroked anywhere in any kind of way.

“Peter, stop trying to fondle my ears, it’s weird.” Alice said, frowning slightly.

“But they’re so pretty! And they suit you very well.” Peter grinned. And then grew serious. “Alice, you know you needn’t do anything to court me. I’m already yours!”

“It isn’t like-” Alice got interrupted as Peter’s face brightened.

“Oh, I see! Is this a way of saying you want to be one? I accept!” Peter eagerly went forward to embrace Alice. Alice place her hands on Peter’s chest, warding him off for the time being. 

“I got these from the special park event at Mary Gowland’s. I just forgot to take them off until now.”

“Which means you were thinking about me!”

“Elliott has ears, too…” Alice replied, but Peter was already picking her up.

“Come, we can’t have anyone else see you in those. Some other hooligan will try to snatch you up!” Peter headed for the castle, jabbering his usual nonsense all the while.

“H-hey! Put me down, Peter!” Alice struggled to break his hold, but eventually gave up, cheeks flushed red. Peter White was clearly not going to listen to reason.  
They soon arrived at the palace. Peter set Alice down in one of the out-of-the-way side-gardens. Alice looked up at the man beaming down at her.

“I didn’t wear these for you. I just happened to be wearing them when you approached.” She said firmly. Peter’s ears drooped. Oh no, not the face.

“But, who else would you wear them for?” Peter’s eyes seemed to get larger and sadder with each passing second. Alice couldn’t resist those eyes, they were too similar to his bunny form. Her resolve crumbled. 

“I-I guess I could wear them again, another day.” She mumbled. “For you.” She looked away, face bright red from embarrassment. Peter’s ears shot up, and his grin was somehow even more dazzling than usual.

“Oh Alice, I’m so happy to hear you say that!” He kissed her on the nose. “Now, we’re just in time for tea…”

When Alice got back to Julius’s, she carefully put the false ears away. It wouldn’t do for her to lose them, after all.


End file.
